


Like Looking into a Mirror: Lora

by Ad_Absurdum



Series: Like Looking into a Mirror [2]
Category: Tron (1982), Tron (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Absurdum/pseuds/Ad_Absurdum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lora looks at Yori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Looking into a Mirror: Lora

**Author's Note:**

> Incredibly self-indulgent again. Companion piece to "Like Looking into a Mirror: Alan". Also, yes, Yori's power output in her index finger might be like the Sirens', but it kinda serves a different purpose and is not destructive at all *giggles like a 12-year-old*.

Lora turned to lie on her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows, and looked over at Yori who was curled up next to her. They were in Yori's quarters - all incandescent colours, even if the design of the place was fairly simple - in her bed, and the shimmering fabric of Yori's cape half-covering the program, was casting tiny dots of light on her skin and circuits.

She was still recharging and Lora had the chance to look her fill without feeling like a total pervert. Ogling someone that looked exactly like yourself somehow seemed a tad incestuous. Lora blushed a little, thinking that ogling was nothing compared to what she and Yori did later, but the experience was so amazing she wouldn't mind repeating it. Several times over if possible.

She brushed a strand of Yori's hair from the program's forehead, tucking it behind her ear, and followed the line of her jaw to the slightly pointed chin and down the program's neck. Lora's fingers wandered over Yori's collarbone and gentle curve of her bare shoulder, along the program's arm to her palm. Lora chuckled, remembering her discovery of Yori's power output and the fun they both had with it later.

Yori lay on her side, one arm tucked under her head and the other resting relaxed by her breast which the loosely draped cape barely covered. Lora couldn't resist another peek - she gently drew the fabric away from her program's body, revealing her perfectly shaped breasts.

Despite all their similarities, Lora wouldn't really apply the term 'perfect' to herself, although she liked her own girls just fine. But Yori's were just lovely - marked with delicate (and very sensitive, as Lora found out) circuits and without nipples and those differences delighted Lora more she'd have thought possible. It was either the scientist in her feeling like a kid on Christmas morning, or she just had a circuits fetish. Probably the latter.

Lora stroked the glowing design on Yori's chest and then glanced up at her face. She liked it that programs looked like their programmers; liked how well her and Yori's bodies fit together.

She moved a little closer, turning on her side and sliding a hand around Yori's waist. It was probably all kinds of wrong (although a few days ago Lora would say it wasn't wrong, it was simply impossible) to paw at your own software like that, but as Yori opened her eyes, waking up from her recharge cycle, she didn't seem to mind. In fact, she had been the one to initiate their... more intimate contact and now she pulled Lora even closer, both of them enjoying the connection.

"How do you feel?" Yori asked, her hand moving to rest on her user's hip.

"Fantastic." Lora buried her smiling face in Yori's chest. Behind her closed eyelids she could see the bright flash of the program's circuits as Yori laughed. Lora decided she wasn't moving from the spot for as long as she could.


End file.
